


Frustration

by OwlHooots



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killjoys, BDSM, Dom/sub Play, Gags, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlHooots/pseuds/OwlHooots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"'Cause you're a whore, Poison, let's not pretend to be what we're not."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just porn. 
> 
> [Zuzia](http://prostitutegerard.tumblr.com) and I were feeling frustrated one day after having a detailed discussion about Gerard being tied up and gagged and fucking enjoying it and wow can you say _hot_ , and how do we deal with our frustration? We write that shit out. We just opened up a Google doc and took turns typing it out until we finished (pun completely intended) and it was great. Thanks to Zuzia for constantly getting me frustrated (love you, you little shit <3) and for helping me write as well as edit this! Half the credit goes to her! So enjoy! I hope it heals your frustrations the same way it did ours ^.^

Gerard lay on the sleeping bag, the fabric wrinkled under his writhing form. His body was covered in sweat, red hair a tangled halo around his head and his hands were tied to a pipe. He was perfectly aware of the presence of another person standing in the corner of the room, watching him as he squirmed and tried to get away. 

His naked, writhing body completely contradicted his flushed and hard dick that was clearly visible to the other person in the room. He stared in their direction with distaste and cursed at the figure looming in the shadows, demanding to be released. He could feel the ropes chaffing his wrists as he continued his struggle. 

Frank’s figure came into view. He immediately went to yank Gerard’s head back by his sweaty red strands. This only caused Gerard’s complaints to grow louder, but he was immediately silenced when Frank held a gag up for Gerard to clearly see.

Gerard whined and tried to shut his mouth, but Frank was having none of it and forcefully pulled on Gerard's hair again, making him gasp. He took advantage of the moment when Gerard was caught off guard and pushed the gag in place. He secured it with just a few practiced moves and touched Gerard's lips, stretched wide around the toy. He smirked, pleased with himself. Gerard was still glaring and Frank could see that he was trying to push the gag out, even though they both knew he wouldn’t succeed. The slut just loved this little play pretend and Frank couldn't lie, he did too. Gerard rolled his eyes, as if to say, "This is all you've got?" and Frank couldn't help but take the challenge. He stood up and moved so that he was crouching by Gerard's feet, pushing into his space.

"You seem to really want more with the way you're so shamelessly presenting yourself," Frank spat out. "Party Poison, the biggest slut the world had the pleasure to see." Gerard reacted by pulling his legs up to cover himself when Frank reached out for him. 

"You wanna play hard to get, we can play," Frank said and moved forward so that Gerard had no choice but to fold in on himself and Frank pressed harder. He realized that it was probably what Gerard wanted all along, except he would still change a few things...like not having access to Gerard's cock.

Though Frank couldn’t complain about what Gerard ended up presenting to him through trying to cover himself. With his legs folded towards himself, he left Frank with a view of his ass, exposed and entirely open. 

Frank shuffled over on his knees and used an arm to press Gerard’s thighs back, forcing his knees and thighs against his upper body. “You trying to tell me you’re not enjoying this?” Frank said, circling a finger around Gerard’s asshole. He could hear the way Gerard sucked a breath in through his nose, and could feel the way his entrance clenched when Frank’s finger came in contact with it. “Your dick’s telling me otherwise,” Frank continued, running his fingers up behind Gerard’s balls, and only slightly brushing against the base of his dick before returning to his asshole. “It knows what a slut you are,” Frank breathed, “and _I_ know.”

Gerard managed a groan from the back of his throat. Frank couldn’t be sure if it was a noise of complaint or of pleasure, but knowing Gerard, it may have been a combination of both. 

“What was that? Didn’t quite catch it,” Frank teased, reminding Gerard of the gag that was preventing him from expressing himself with words.

For only a moment, Frank gave up on the teasing, pressing his index finger into Gerard’s ass. Gerard’s entire body jolted with it, his thighs tensing beneath Frank’s arm. He clenched around Frank’s finger, almost unwelcoming as Frank added yet another one, not giving him any time to adjust--not that he really needed it. Small whines could be heard from Gerard with every deep breath he exhaled through his nose. Gerard almost gave in to the undeniable pleasure he could feel running up his spine... almost. He went right back into his rebellious state when he caught a glimpse of the satisfied smirk on Frank’s face.

Gerard began pushing against Frank’s arm that was pressing his thighs down. He budged slightly, only barely deterring Frank, who was pushing a third finger into Gerard. 

“Still trying to fight?” Frank drawled, pressing Gerard’s thighs even harder. 

Gerard continued to struggle, pushing repeatedly against Frank’s arm until he finally sent Frank back a bit. Frank lost his patience quickly, so he drew his fingers out of Gerard and allowed Gerard’s legs to uncoil from his body, laying flat against the sleeping bag again. He sat atop Gerard’s legs before he had the chance to try cover himself again. 

Frank took in the view of Gerard’s pale, open body, sweating as though they’d actually done something when all Gerard had been doing was fighting against his constrictions the entire time. Frank could only smirk at the show Gerard put on, resisting as though he didn’t enjoy it.

“What’s it gonna take to shut you up, hm?” Frank breathed, lowering himself to Gerard’s dick. “Not even a fucking gag can keep you quiet.”

The sounds Gerard made were muffled and indecipherable, but based on the tone of his last groan, Frank could guess that he had meant a “fuck you” directed towards him. He let out a laugh at that, showering Gerard’s hard dick with his warm breath. His mouth never touched Gerard’s erection, though; he simply allowed himself to hover near it, close enough to feel the heat radiating off of it. 

Gerard’s body continued writhing, but even with his spiteful expression, Frank knew it was no longer a wiggling of resistance; it was one of desire. Gerard wanted Frank to touch him, to do anything to him, but Frank wouldn’t indulge him, not after the struggle he’d been putting up. Gerard hadn’t earned anything in the slightest. So Frank continued teasing him, bringing his fingers up to run over the Gerard’s dick in the lightest of caresses. He bit his lip at the sight of Gerard’s chest heaving wildly. Gerard wanted more, and though he tried not to show it, his body betrayed him. 

Frank crawled up Gerard's body, sure to settle his legs in between Gerard's. His tattooed chest met with Gerard's pale, sweaty one. He wove his fingers into Gerard's hair, gentle at first, before tugging slightly. Gerard's expression had calmed for just a moment and it quickly returned to one of anger. Frank smirked and buried his face into Gerard's neck. He scraped his teeth roughly over the crook of his neck as he began shamelessly rutting against Gerard. 

His dick, already slick with precome, slid easily against Gerard's ass. He wanted to provide himself with so much pleasure, to torture Gerard with the fact that he was still untouched. 

Gerard matched Frank's loud groans and whines except his were accompanied by his entire body trying to throw Frank off. He arched his back, shrugged his shoulders to get his neck away from Frank, attempted to close his thighs and force Frank away. 

Growing frustrated, Frank growled into Gerard's ear and lifted himself up. "Still don't wanna fucking cooperate, huh?" Frank scoffed, wanting to laugh at the way Gerard's entire upper body was flushed. It was almost hilarious how Gerard actually tried to make it seem as though he wasn't enjoying it. But Frank wasn't laughing; he was past the entertainment. "If you haven't noticed," Frank said, moving even further up Gerard's body, "you don't have much of a say in how shit goes."

Frank sat himself over Gerard's chest, his hard dick obscenely right over Gerard's face. Gerard was staring up at Frank questioningly, eyes still angry. 

"You," Frank said, taking a hold of Gerard's hair with both hands and pulling his head back, "are gonna suck my dick, you got that? You're not gonna fight it, you're gonna enjoy it. You're gonna love the way I fuck your face and the way you choke on my dick. You're gonna come because of it. 'Cause you're a whore, Poison, let's not pretend to be what we're not."

Gerard was breathing heavier at this point, eyes facing the ceiling since Frank had his head pulled back. He wasn't even groaning or complaining anymore. Frank knew how much he loved this part.

One hand still in Gerard’s hair, Frank reached to the back of Gerard’s head and unfastened the gag. Before Gerard could even attempt to begin his long string of vocalized complaints, Frank was pulling on his hair, _hard_ , and using the other hand to force his dick into his mouth. 

Gerard wasn't complacent for about two seconds, leaving his mouth completely still, until Frank did just as he promised and fucked his mouth. 

Gerard wanted to complain, to force Frank away and continue fighting him, but he couldn't, not with the way he could feel Frank’s ass rocking over his chest, his thighs tensing around his face with every thrust, and his dick forcing itself into the back of his throat. Frank wasn't hesitating in the slightest and Gerard couldn't help but do as he was told. 

He lifted his head as much as he could, shutting his eyes as he attempted to aid Frank in the motions. He was sucking, loud obscene slurping sounds escaping his mouth along with the built up spit. 

Gerard looked up at Frank, wanting to try and maintain whatever remained of his disobedience, but he was met with Frank looking right back at him. Frank’s mouth hung open, lips shining wet from where he'd undoubtedly licked them repeatedly, his eyes barely open but blazing with pleasure. Gerard enjoyed that too much to try to fight against it, so he sucked even harder, bobbed his head faster, hummed and groaned louder around Frank, attentively watching his reactions.

Frank showed his teeth for a moment as he gritted and hissed through them. He threw his head back, his black hair hanging behind him, showering over his shoulder blades, and moaned loudly at the ceiling.

"Finally," Frank grunted, fingers tightening in Gerard's hair, pulling his head up as he shoved particularly hard into his mouth. He felt Gerard gag around him, heard it only slightly. "I don't know why you...fuck...pretend to fight it, pretend not to--ahh--like it. You love being like this...you love being fucked and being controlled and..."

"You love it when _I_ do it to you," Frank moaned, losing his breath, knowing he'd lose it at any given moment. "You fucking love that I don't give a shit about your cocky attitude, that I'll put you in your fucking _place_."

Frank pulled out of Gerard’s mouth and Gerard instinctively followed his cock, flushing when he realized what he’d done, that he just lost the game once again, that he gave Frank the satisfaction of seeing him enjoy it. Frank was surprised that the sight of Gerard’s red lips chasing his dick wasn’t enough to make him come right onto his desperate face. But he had better plans than that tonight. 

“Not so stubborn now that you got what you really wanted, huh?” Frank asked and moved from Gerard’s chest to kneel in between his spread legs. “You don’t even think about covering yourself up anymore, slut? You finally got where your place is and you’re gonna let me take just what I want from you?” Frank said in a low voice, watching as Gerard’s eyes became unfocused, lost in imagining what Frank’s next move would be. 

Frank was pretty sure that Gerard thought he’d want to fuck him and that he’d start fingering him again. It was a surprise for Gerard when Frank put his hand on his dick. Gerard let out a short, sharp shout. It wasn’t like he forgot about how hard he was, but it definitely wasn’t what he expected. Frank grinned at him and began moving his hand slowly, in a manner that Gerard would call teasing compared to what they were doing just a while ago. 

“What, this is all you’ve got?” Gerard asked, voice hoarse from Frank fucking his mouth and the gag. Shit, Frank missed the toy, but he wasn’t going to stop now. 

“No, but this is all you’re gonna get now,” he answered with a lazy smile that he knew would make Gerard angry. He had no idea how he managed to appear calm in situations like this, but he was thankful for the skill. 

"Pretty sure I could have got a better handjob from a draculoid," Gerard rolled his eyes, though his hips were pushing up into Frank's hand. 

"Well, that's because it's not about you at all," Frank stopped and put his hands on Gerard's hips to prevent him from bucking up and Gerard bit his lip. Frank saw the desperation in his eyes, the fear of being left alone just like that, on the edge of coming but abandoned in the last second and Frank felt lightheaded with the power he had over the other man. 

"Frank, please, you can't just stop now," Gerard squirmed, losing to his frustration, trying to make Frank's hands get closer to his cock, but Frank was enjoying himself. If Gerard started begging for real, he'd consider getting him off then. And he would not be disappointed. 

"You can't tell me what to do, can you?" Frank raised his eyebrows, wanting to test just how desperate Gerard was. . 

"No, no, I'm sorry if--if it sounded like that," Gerard said quickly. "I'd just really really love it if you made me come Frank, I wanna come so bad you have no idea," Gerard pouted and wriggled his hips again. "You know I'm not like you, I'm not really, uh, really good at anything other than sex, Frank, you know that?" 

"Yes, and?" Fuck, Frank wanted to shut him up and have him keep talking at the same time. He had no idea how Gerard came up with the shit he said, unless he thought about it before and that was a great thing for Frank to visualize. 

"Frank, please, you know that then I'd suck your cock like I never have before. I'll show you what my mouth was made for, then... then you'll fuck me really hard, because that’s what I get for coming before you do... But please can you do something, please Frank, anything, just, just--I need to come, I need to," Gerard's voice broke and something in Frank snapped. 

"You're such a fucking slut, but I think you finally got that," he said, having to put a little more effort into sounding calm. "I wanna fuck you, so hold your legs open for me." Gerard whined and spread his legs more, until he felt pain, but he didn't care; he was so desperate for Frank to do something, to finally feel his cock in his ass. 

"Shit, look at you," Frank whispered, more to himself than to Gerard and spit in his hand. He knew that Gerard didn’t need much stretching, because Gerard liked to think that a day without anything in his ass was a lost day, but he could never be sure. So he quickly pushed two fingers in Gerard's asshole, feeling almost no resistance, so they were ready to go. 

"I can't get over how loose you are when I finger you and how tight you feel when I fuck you," Frank said and didn’t let Gerard process what he'd heard before he was pushing all the way in with a hard thrust. 

Gerard arched his neck and back, his wrists tugging against the ropes, fingers clenching and unclenching. He had the freedom to yell and moan, mixing Franks name along with a string of curses, but he was also desperate to touch. Whether it was himself or Frank, it didn't matter. His entire body spasmed every time Frank thrust hard into him.

"Still don't like--ahh--being out of control, huh?" Frank grunted after a few thrusts, noting Gerard's desire to get out of the ropes. 

"I just wanna," Gerard paused to inhale sharply when Frank pushed into him while simultaneously tugging on his hair. "I wanna touch myself," Gerard gasped. "And you. Please."

"You can't always get what you want," Frank said, dropping his head down to lick a long stripe along the side of Gerard's neck, covered in sweat. "Begging doesn't always work with me, Gerard."

Gerard whimpered desperately and turned his head to the side, taking the only control he could get by allowing Frank to go at more of his neck. 

"I know, but--"

"What?" Frank mumbled into his neck, already growing breathless. "Is me touching you not enough?" With that, he slid a hand down Gerard's chest, pinching lightly at his nipple. Gerard groaned in response and Frank dipped his head down to his chest, taking the same nipple into his mouth, sucking and then biting. 

Gerard was a mess beneath him, hypersensitive and jolting at every move. He could feel himself teetering on the edge, with Frank’s relentless thrusts and mouth. 

"Fuck, Frank," Gerard gasped. He had to keep trying. He didn't want to come without having so much as touched Frank. "Please, please, it'll be so...so fucking good to let me touch you."

Frank didn't respond for a few moments, pulling his head up and clenching his eyes shut tight as his thrusts grew faster and stronger and Gerard continued to sporadically clench around him. 

"You're not getting control," Frank panted out, dropping his forehead to Gerard's. "You're gonna come without being touched because-- _ah_ , fuck--'cause you like being fucked like this. You like that I control you, right?" 

Gerard was panting loudly and couldn't even respond with words so they left words behind. Frank could feel himself getting close, could feel his orgasm building up, so he sped, slamming his hips into Gerard, hearing Gerard practically yell each time. 

"Come on," Frank growled, wanting Gerard to come before him. "I know you have it in you. I know you're about to fucking burst after I teased you for so fucking long." 

"I--I can't," Gerard gasped. 

"Like hell," Frank muttered, slowing his thrusts down, but making them stronger, deeper. Gerard was tight around him, obviously holding out, trying to hold onto the last ounce of control he had. "Fucking let go," Frank demanded and fucking finally, he felt it right away when Gerard let himself go.

Gerard's orgasm was intense, surging through his untouched dick and shooting out over himself and Frank. It hit him hard, intensified by the build up and his entire body was shaking with it, wrists twitching against the ropes, thighs shuddering against Frank before they finally fell lax against the sleeping bag. 

Frank had stilled, watching closely as Gerard completely lost it, moaning long and low through his climax. When he felt Gerard's body relax around him, he quickly pulled out and scrambled over him, resuming his seat over Gerard's chest, which was still heaving beneath him. 

Frank quickly started jacking himself, looking down at Gerard's face the entire time. Gerard stared up at him, tilting his chin up slightly, gaze locked with Frank’s. He looked completely fucked out--he was--but more importantly than that, he looked submissive as he shut his eyes and waited with his mouth ajar for Frank to come on his face. 

"You're so fucking hot," Frank panted, dishing out the only compliment he could think to give Gerard at that moment. "So, so-- _fuck_."

Frank came, his body jolting forward with its intensity. He latched onto one of Gerard's wrists as he stroked himself through his orgasm, watching intently as his cum striped Gerard's face, a few drops landing just over his red lips.

Frank was shaking above Gerard, hand still on his dick, breathing heavily as the sensations of his orgasm simmered down. 

Gerard opened his eyes finally, staring right at Frank as he slowly licked the cum off of his lips. Still taking deep breaths, Frank ran his hand over Gerard's forehead and cheeks, gathering his own cum on his index and middle finger and bringing them down to Gerard's mouth. Gerard didn't hesitate to close his slightly chapped lips around them, cleaning them off with swirls of his tongue. He even sucked them in further, prying between them, lapping at every inch of them, while keeping his eyes locked with Frank’s. 

"Fuck," Frank sighed, testing out just how wrecked his voice sounded. It was beyond wrecked. "You never get enough, do you?"

Gerard hummed softly around his fingers before Frank finally drew them out, wet with Gerard's saliva. Gerard licked his lips once more, seemingly satisfied, and swallowed. 

“Shit, that was so hot,” Frank stated and Gerard hummed in agreement. Frank gave himself two more seconds to rest and then went to untie Gerard’s wrists. “I hope it didn’t break the skin, with the way you were struggling.”

“It’s okay, I don’t think much damage’s done,” Gerard replied. The rope finally fell from Gerard’s wrists and Frank examined them. There were red marks and white bits of skin from chafing, but from experience Frank knew that the redness would be gone in a few hours and the scraped skin in a few days.

“You’re right. So everything’s okay?” Frank asked scooting off of Gerard, sitting on his knees next to him. 

Gerard nodded in response and stretched out on top of the sleeping bag to confirm it, arching his back. Frank searched his face for a hint of pain or discomfort, but he couldn’t find any and satisfied, he grabbed his shirt and wiped off come from Gerard’s belly with the edge of the sleeve. Gerard made a face at him, but there was nothing better than that laying around and Frank could have used Gerard’s shirt, which, no thank you. Gerard would have complained endlessly about that, so Frank spared the both of them.

“Okay, just gonna grab my sleeping bag and we’re good to go,” Frank said and quickly went for the item, while Gerard unzipped his and crawled inside. “You feel like connecting them?” 

“Have I ever said no to that?” Gerard countered and Frank smiled fondly, because that was true, but he always wanted to let Gerard decide if he needed some space. He went to connect their sleeping bags and crawled inside the big cocoon. 

“We’re gonna be all sweaty when we wake up,” he complained, but moved close to Gerard and put his arms around him. 

“Mhm.” Gerard snuggled closer and closed his eyes. 

“What, now that the gag isn’t an option, you’re gonna talk less?” Frank teased, always wary when Gerard talked less than usual.

“I’m just sleepy,” Gerard yawned. “You tired me out...” he paused to smirk, “in a really, really good way.”

“Mm, that’s a point,” Frank nodded, knowing Gerard was fine whenever he showed that damn smirk of his..

Gerard waited until Frank’s worried expression turned neutral and then allowed his eyes to shut again. He was feeling sleepy, warm and secure in their little bubble and quickly fell asleep after Frank started caressing his back. Frank’s hand stilled a few minutes later as he gave in to sleep as well.


End file.
